The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a travelling switching block for metallic encased or encapsulated high-voltage switching installations in which at or in a switching block housing there are assembled together into a metallic encapsulated insulated and transportable structural unit at least one input throughpassage or duct and an output throughpassage or duct as well as power- and/or disconnector switches and possibly additional rapid grounders, voltage converters, current converters and work grounders.
In order to shorten the mounting or assembly work during the re-erection and especially during the amplification of existing high-voltage switching installations and to considerably reduce the spatial requirements it has already been proposed to group together into a metallic encapsulated or encased gas insulated block the switching components for a switching field, in other words in essentially an input duct or throughpassage with rapid grounder, disconnector switch, voltage converter, power switch, current converter, work grounder and output throughpassage. Since the finished assembled structural unit, owing to its considerable size, generally does not correspond to the profile or shape requirements during the transport along the roadway and on rails, it is necessary to use low cars for the transport with the ducts or throughpassages of the switching block removed. The known switching blocks are thus only capable of being characterized as "transportable" and therewith the space requirements are reduced as well as possible, however the mounting time at the erection location is only relatively shortened, since there the ducts or throughpassages again have to be reassembled and the insulating condition reestablished and checked. The mounting of the ducts or throughpassages is time-consuming since particular measures must be adhered to in order that during the mounting no contaminants or dust can penetrate into the ducts or throughpassages. For the operational reliability it is known at high voltage switching installations that the cleanliness internally of the throughpassage supporting insulators is of particular significance.